Colliding Emotions
by rumbling.sky
Summary: The Hitachiin twins, Hunny and Mori go on a surveillance mission during Tamaki's date with Kanoya at an amusement park, while Kyouya works in the shadows. Haruhi goes to the amusement park "by coincidence." What will happen when their paths cross?
1. Hidden Troubles

_This is my first fanfiction for the Ouran High School Host Club, taking off from the most recent Chapter 65. _

* * *

_Would you go out with me?_

Kanoya had asked him almost pleadingly and he had given her an answer. But Tamaki still remained unsure if it was the right answer. His mind still reeled with thoughts that he couldn't figure out, or at least he thought he hadn't figured out.

He reached the door of the third floor music room, sighed, unconsciously held the book in his left hand tightly, and opened the door.

"Everybody, I am back!" He threw his arms wide open as if expecting an embrace from the members only to be met with silence—absolute silence.

"Huh? Where is everybody?"

"They left." Kyouya was the only one in the room, typing as usual those notes that no one ever gets to see in his PineApple notebook. "Hunny senpai and Mori senpai agreed to an exhibition match at the karate club. Hikaru and Kaoru got bored waiting for you and left with Haruhi. So, the buddy trio might be at the library."

"Library? What would the twins want to do at the library?" Tamaki sat on the chair opposite Kyouya, who had stopped typing and was eyeing him with a disinterested look. "Ah, Haruhi."

"Catching up quickly, aren't you?"

Tamaki then laid the book on the table.

"What's this?"

"A book."

"Idiot, I know it is a book. What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Please give this to Haruhi. She dropped—"

"Why don't you give it to her then?"

"I…She got mad at me for no reason."

"Hmm?" Kyouya stared hard at his friend whose face had gone from a happy fool to a dejected one.

"I just said we were completely different and she stormed off. I wanted to return the book to her, but I couldn't leave Kanoya-san behind."

"Kanoya-san was with you?"

Tamaki nodded.

"I see."

"So, please." Tamaki gave Kyouya one of those looks that would melt anybody's heart. A pitiful creature indeed.

"Fine, leave it here." Tamaki's puppy dog eyes seemed to have worked its magic on Kyouya…or maybe not. "For making me do this errand, in the next club activity I'll make you wear a costume worse than a loincloth."

Tamaki did not respond. He was lost in thought, a regular occurrence these days.

"You've been spending quite some time with Kanoya-san. That and your business meetings have taken quite a lot of your time that we hardly ever see you at club activities anymore."

"Hey, Kyouya, how about taking over the club?"

***** *** *****

Hikaru and Kaoru left with Haruhi but didn't accompany her to the library; they left immediately for home. The car ride back home was usually a joyous occasion as it meant the twins would look forward to another day of torturing the hapless Suoh Tamaki. While the twins were initially annoyed with Tamaki's antics, they grew to respect and love the person who enlarged their world. Sadly, this was not one of those rides.

"To Tamaki, Kanoya Megumi-san is the ideal, perfect woman. Moreover, I'd say they can probably relate to each other," Kaoru said under his breath.

"Huh?"

"I was just repeating what Kyouya senpai said. Did we go too far, Hikaru? What we did with Tono—didn't we just open his eyes to—"

"That stunt we pulled was just a one time thing. He alone decided to be by her side."

"What would happen if he chooses Kanoya-san over Haruhi?"

Hikaru tried to think how Haruhi would feel but found it difficult to do so. Lately, Haruhi had not been her usual self, having switched from lazy to hyperactive mode to somewhere in the middle. Her newfound energy still baffled him although he knew who the source had been.

"I never asked her about what she thought about the rumors regarding Tono and Kanoya-san's relationship. For sure, it's a topic she wishes to avoid."

"We didn't see this coming, Hikaru. Now Tono is drifting away."

_I should be happy about this, right? Tono's attention is now on Kanoya-san. Why do I feel so rotten then?_

Somehow the ride took longer than usual.

***** *** *****

Mei had given up on Tamaki the moment she realized the idiot was in love with Haruhi without being fully aware of his own emotions. Since then, she regularly dropped by the Fujioka household to, in her own words, "keep abreast of things." This night was no exception.

"HARUHI!" Mei-chan shouted as she let herself in. She sniffed the air. "What's this? It smells good." She followed the scent to the kitchen.

"You're here. Perfect timing, Mei-chan. I'm just about finished." And Haruhi put the dish on a plate.

"Isn't that chicken cordon bleu?"

"Yes. I'm trying out recipes from this book I borrowed from the library." Haruhi handed her the _Gourmet Meals in a Flash. _"I've finished the other dishes as well. Look—" On the table were laid out a variety of dishes ranging from appetizer to dessert.

"Eh, you really went all out. But who's going to eat them?"

"We are, of course. I haven't tasted any of them before so I don't know if they taste right. I did follow the recipe closely though so it should be fine. I've set aside dad's portion, and as for leftovers, there's always the host club."

"Yeah, the twins and Tamaki will definitely love these."

At the mention of Tamaki's name a cloud descended over Haruhi's face but it quickly disappeared. Mei's trained eyes, however, caught the subtle change.

"Did you get into a fight with Tamaki?"

_You and I are completely different._

"N-no. Why would you say that?"

"If you didn't fight, something must have happened between the two of you. I can tell, Haruhi."

Haruhi had female friends back in middle school, but she couldn't confide in any of them. At Ouran, she was regarded as a boy. The only people who knew she was a girl were the members of the host club. Confiding in them would only bring more trouble. Mei was the only female friend she has right now who could probably understand what she was going through.

"Tamaki senpai hasn't been around the host club lately."

"You did mention that he's been going to whatsitsname hotel to attend to matters related to the Suoh business." And after a significant pause, Mei added, "Or, could you be worried that he's spending more time with the restaurant heiress, Kanoya Megumi?"

The name Kanoya Megumi seemed to shock Haruhi back to life. "How did you know about Kanoya-san?"

"The network, of course." (The network being the Hitachiin twins and Hunny.)

And a lightbulb switched on in Mei's mind.

"Ne, Haruhi, did you cook—"

"What are you getting at?" Haruhi was so flustered she almost couldn't speak coherently. "…try different dishes… experience all kinds of things…you know."

"Eh, that again. Well then, let's experience gourmet food together." And Mei took a huge bite of the chicken cordon bleu. "Wow! It's delicious!"

Thankful for not being pressed on the matter, Haruhi took a bite of the same dish.

"This IS good! I borrowed a good book from the library then." And Haruhi proceeded to taste all the variety of dishes in quick succession.

But Mei understood things that were often left unsaid.

***** *** *****

It was very late when Hunny and Mori returned to the third floor music room to change back into their school uniforms. The room was deserted, except for Usa-chan sitting by its lonesome on the couch.

"Sorry, Usa-chan," said Hunny. "It must have been very lonely, but I couldn't take you to the match. You might have gotten hurt." And he hugged his favorite plush tightly.

"Here." Mori handed Hunny a triple chocolate cake which the latter gratefully took. "You should get dressed after you finish that." Mori then went into the changing room.

A few minutes later, Hunny had cleaned his plate. "There, I'm done!" As he was about to go into the changing room, his glance landed over a piece of paper lying on the table Kyouya normally used.

"Eh? What's this?"

"What are you looking at, Mitsukuni?" Mori had appeared beside Hunny. Hunny showed him the piece of paper.

"Kyo-chan is amazing, isn't he?"

"Ah."

"But he's a very tidy person. What could have made him leave this here?"

***** *** *****

The following day saw the Host Club members, with the exception of the King, gathered at the third floor music room. Haruhi's bento of gourmet dishes broke down whatever tension the room had witnessed the previous day. The twins Hikaru and Kaoru took first dibs at the dishes and uttered without shame just how much they loved Haruhi's cooking. Hunny chimed in as well. Mori, as usual, did not say a word but it was obvious that he was silently enjoying the dishes that Haruhi prepared. Only Kyouya did not join in the festive mood.

Kyouya had dealt with Tamaki's requests, no matter how outrageous they were. He had accepted the fact that his best friend was an idiot through and through as well. But this time, this one request did not agree with him. This time, his anger had welled up inside him before he could give thoughtful consideration to his friend's action. He slammed his PineApple notebook shut.

"Kyouya."

"Tamaki, stop this foolishness. Your selfishness is hurting others. When are you going to face reality head-on?"

"I AM facing reality."

"YOU ARE NOT!" The Kyouya before Tamaki was unlike the Kyouya he angered over a football game. "The Host Club was your idea. You handpicked the members. Made us do all sorts of activities even against our will. And now you are leaving everyone. Just like that."

"But I am leaving it to you. You are more capable than—"

"Then why did you become more interested in managing the host club these past few days?"

Tamaki's silence only fueled Kyouya's anger. Before it escalated into something irreparable, Kyouya took his laptop and rushed to the door, leaving a piece of paper in his trail. Without turning his face to Tamaki, he asked, "What are you afraid of, Tamaki? Until you can give me an honest answer…" And Kyouya disappeared behind the door.

_That idiot._

"Kyouya senpai, here." Haruhi had placed chicken cordon bleu on a plate. "You ought to try it before Hikaru and Kaoru finish them off. It might not be according to the taste you are accustomed to, but—"

"Haruhi, no matter what happens believe in him." Kyouya's words stunned Haruhi, but before she could ask what he meant, Tamaki appeared.

"Tamaki senpai!"

"Tono, you're late. We've almost eaten all of the gourmet dishes Haruhi made," Hikaru said.

"They're delicious!" Kaoru added. "It's so delicious that Hikaru had already proposed marriage to Haruhi on his first bite."

A remark such as this would have sent Tamaki on a rampage in the past. Instead, Tamaki smiled at the twins and said, "Sorry, I won't be staying. I just wanted to see you guys."

"Will you be attending another meeting?" Hunny asked.

"Ah, no. I'm working on something else."

"Haruhi, this is really delicious," complimented Kyouya. "Thank you for saving me a portion. That was _very_ thoughtful of you."

Kyouya's tone was unmistakable, but Tamaki pretended not to hear.

"Eh, thank you." Haruhi was unsure if it was indeed a sincere compliment, or if there was a catch to it. After all, this was Kyouya.

"Go on a date with me."

Haruhi was caught off guard that she immediately said yes. Her response surprised Tamaki, but he feigned disinterest. Tamaki glanced at Kyouya, who by now had finished eating and was looking at him with an evil eye. Just then, his cellphone rang. He left without saying a word.

As soon as Tamaki closed the door, the twins cried out in unison, "Why are you going on a date with Haruhi? Did you see Tono's face?" And facing Haruhi, "and YOU, why did you say 'yes'?"

"Forget what I said. We have a bigger problem at hand. Tamaki is going out on a date with Kanoya-san." With that, Kyouya silenced the twins and everyone else in the room.


	2. Surfacing Emotions

Haruhi found herself at the amusement park one afternoon. The last time she had been there had been when she was in middle school. She didn't really like the amusement park, but she had no choice but to go. Recalling the incident two days before, she was just as surprised to hear herself say "yes" to the date. In hindsight, she thought it was still the right answer. When dealing with Kyouya, it was always best to assume some repercussion of some sort—in her case she didn't want her debt to increase any further.

She looked at the children bugging their parents for rides; friends trying out the more daring rides together; and couples walking past her. They were having fun.

"Here." Kyouya had come up to her and offered her a candy apple. "By the way, you look great."

Haruhi blushed and to hide her embarrassment, she quickly bit into the candy apple. Mei had insisted on dressing her up for the date. She had chosen a pink floral dress that showed off Haruhi's svelte figure and made her look more feminine. She also insisted on putting make-up and styling her hair. By the end of the preparations, Mei was satisfied that she had created her masterpiece.

"So, which ride do you want to go on first?" asked Kyouya.

Haruhi turned to her companion and smiled. She decided to have fun as well.

***** *** *****

"WHAT WAS KYOUYA SENPAI THINKING?" Hikaru had been pulling his hair out, obviously irritated at the one person he thought wouldn't hurt Tamaki. "AND TONO—THAT IDIOT!"

The twins, together with Hunny and Mori, were on a surveillance mission at the amusement park. The decision to follow Tamaki around during his date was not decided until the day before. Haruhi did not show up at the third floor music room. Although Haruhi seemed to act normally when Kyouya dropped the bomb, they believed it best to just keep her out of the loop.

Kaoru was lost in thought. It was odd that Kyouya did what he did. Even though he perceived Kyouya to be mean and even ruthless, he never doubted Kyouya's loyalty to his best friend. For him to have brazenly asked Haruhi out within earshot of Tamaki meant something was up. The fact that Kyouya wasn't with them today only served to reinforce his theory.

"Hey, Kaoru! Are you listening to me?

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking about something else."

"I was saying that we have to make Tono pay for his stupidity. We're going to disrupt this date."

"Shouldn't you just let the date go normally? I thought you'd be happy that Tono is with Kanoya-san. After all—"

"Haruhi must be…" And the words died out on Hikaru's lips.

_So, you're doing this for Haruhi's sake. _

Just then Kaoru saw Tamaki and Kanoya enter the amusement park.

"Here comes Tono. What's your plan?"

And the twins set out on their mission.

***** *** *****

Hunny and Mori were stationed somewhere else inside the amusement park. Keeping an eye on their target was more Mori's task than Hunny's. Hunny succumbed to every sweet temptation that he saw and even got on some of the rides. Their target, dressed in men's clothes with a hat pulled low on the face, surreptitiously followed a couple. And Hunny and Mori surreptitiously followed this person.

"Ne, why do you think Kyo-chan asked us to follow this person?" asked Hunny.

"No idea. But there must be a reason."

"The twins aren't making it easy for Tama-chan, are they? We couldn't stop them even if we wanted to."

"That's true."

"I wonder how the twins would react if they find out Haru-chan is here, too."

"Looks like we'll find out soon. The target has stopped."

Hunny took out his cellphone and dialed Kyouya's number.

***** *** *****

Kanoya Megumi believed that she had found her prince. When she was in danger, this man walking beside her came to her rescue. Since then he hasn't left her side.

"You must be tired, Kanoya-san," said Tamaki. "Here, take a seat." Tamaki had led her to an empty bench. A crowd of people had already gathered as dusk set in, and the amusement park was basked in colorful lights.

"I've always wanted to go to a commoner's theme park," said Tamaki. "I didn't know it was this fun—hopping on all the rides, getting scared out of your wits, and—"

Kanoya was laughing. "You're really funny, Suoh-san."

"Did you not have fun?" Tamaki's tone had changed from jovial to concern.

"I did. I am happy when I'm with you."

Tamaki sighed in relief. For a while the two sat in silence. Kanoya was wondering what he would say next. Her heart was racing. She had confessed to him, but he hadn't said anything in return. While she was grateful that he agreed to go out with her, she still wanted to hear the words that would assure her of her place in his heart. She was certain there was someone else, and the image of Fujioka Haruhi came into her mind.

_If I hadn't stopped him then, he would have followed Fujioka-kun and left me alone. Why is Fujioka-kun important to Suoh-san?_

Amid the crowd she caught a glimpse of a familiar figure dressed in pink. Kanoya finally understood.

***** *** *****

When Haruhi decided to have fun on this date, she really meant it. Kyouya had been gracious in allowing her to choose the rides herself and he gamely joined her. All throughout the date, Kyouya had been the perfect gentleman, attending to her every need and even paying for everything. Haruhi feared some form of payback but Kyouya treated her like one of the club's customers with the exception that he didn't try to sell her anything. However, there were a few occasions when Kyouya seemed preoccupied with something else, answering phone calls every now and then.

Having grown tired of the rides, the two decided to take a break and just enjoy a stroll along the huge amusement park. It was time to ask the question that had been brewing in Haruhi's mind.

"Kyouya-senpai, did you have another fight with Tamaki senpai?"

Kyouya had been prepared for this moment and simply replied, "No. Why do you think that?"

"I think you're lying. Senpai, you do not enjoy any form of commoner's entertainment, so I am very sure you are not really into the amusement park thing. Only Tamaki senpai would have thought of this. Asking me on a date is a childish way to get back at Tamaki senpai for something he did."

"Very perceptive, as usual. But it does not concern you. It's between Tamaki and me."

Haruhi stared at her companion, unsure of how to proceed next. While Kyouya left his evil king persona for this date, she couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling.

"Why did you say, 'Believe in him'?"

"Huh?"

"Back at the club, you said, 'No matter happens, believe in him.'"

Before Kyouya could reply, his phone rang.

"Excuse me, but I have to take this call. Will you be fine if I leave you for a moment?"

Haruhi nodded and he left.

_Tamaki senpai—I wonder if he's gone out with her already._

Haruhi had sorted out her feelings for Tamaki, but her feelings were only secondary to the fulfillment of her dream. Even so when she heard the rumors regarding Tamaki and Kanoya she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. She dismissed them as just that—merely rumors. That's why the date came as a surprise to her as well.

_I wonder what it's like to be on a date with Tamaki senpai. Would he be like Kyouya senpai?_ She shook her head. _No, those two are polar opposites. Tamaki senpai is…_

And as she recalled her day, her mind pictured her with Tamaki instead of Kyouya. She turned crimson.

"What am I thinking?" She berated herself.

The crowd began to disperse. As they did so, she saw a blond young man seated on a bench.

"Ta..ma…ki…sen…pai."

Haruhi's face lit up.

"TAMAKI SENPAI!" And she rushed to where he was.

A few feet away from him, she stopped. Her smile vanished. She felt her breath catch in her throat. Her chest hurt. Her only recourse, she thought, was to run as far away as her feet would carry her. And ran she did in the hope that the pain would disappear.

***** *** *****

Tamaki was taken aback when Kanoya confessed her love to him. It was the first time that someone outside the family told him they loved him. As a result, he didn't know how to respond. The "falling in love causes someone to be sad" notion had always been at the back of his mind. He had seen it happen to his mother, and he didn't want it to happen to Kanoya. So he agreed to the date.

Kanoya was indeed the ideal Haruhi that lived in his mind. She prepared him meals and was very supportive while he recovered from his injury. She also acquiesced to his whims like this amusement park visit.

Tamaki thought the date had gone considerably well, except for some instances when he was terrorized by a walking mummy, chased with an axe by a Frankenstein-looking character, and hit by a ball on the face as he tried to strike down a bottle. He also nearly fell into the water in the tunnel of love when someone tried to pull him from his seat. It had all the makings of the twins, but Tamaki dismissed such thoughts. The twins didn't even know that he was on a date that day. Nobody knew. He was just thankful that the day was nearly over. Surely nothing else would go wrong.

But, as dusk settled in, a feeling of dread came over him. He had finally mustered the courage to tell her his feelings, but was now having second thoughts. While trying to decide whether to reveal his feelings or not, he heard a girl shouting his name.

So did Kanoya.

"Suoh-san."

She reached for his face and kissed him.

Tamaki pulled back.

But, it was too late.

"HARUHI!" He overheard someone call out.

And he saw the fleeing figure of Haruhi with Hikaru on her heels.


	3. Revelations

Kyouya arrived at the place where the other host club members had converged. As expected the twins lashed out at him for bringing Haruhi. In unison they did not mince words on what they thought about Kyouya at the moment. Kyouya being Kyouya did not mind the twins and simply said, "Are you through ranting?"

And to Hunny, he asked, "Where is the target?"

Hunny pointed out the figure clad in men's clothes who was pretending to buy balloons from a vendor nearby. Mori added that the person did not make any conspicuous moves towards Tamaki.

"I see. It was purely to observe how things will turn out then."

The talk about a mysterious person following Tamaki calmed the twins down.

"Who's that person? Why is he following Tono?"

"Because today will decide Tamaki's future."

Everyone gave Kyouya an uncomprehending look, but he did not expound. They turned their attention to what Kyouya was looking at. And the scene that unfolded caused Hikaru to shout out, "HARUHI!" and to chase after her.

"DON'T!" Kyouya blocked Kaoru's path as the latter attempted to follow his twin. "I have not interfered with things between Tamaki and Haruhi up until now. I need to know Tamaki's answer."

Kaoru had always respected Kyouya, and while he and the other members were often kept in the dark with regard to his plans, he was quite sure that Kyouya meant well. All he said afterwards was, "Then please explain to us why Hikaru, Haruhi and Tono are hurting right now."

***** *** *****

"Kanoya-san, sorry but I can not return your feelings."

Tamaki had many times played over in his head how he would tell Kanoya the truth. No matter how perfectly rehearsed his lines were, the end result would always remain the same—someone will get hurt. But Tamaki believed that it was better for someone to hear the truth than to live out a lie.

"You are only seeking comfort in someone who is in a similar situation such as yours, and you have mistaken gratitude for love. The truth is, you are not in love with me."

"But I am!"

Tamaki wiped her tear-stricken face. "If only you would choose to widen your horizon, you'd realize that there is so much more to the world than what you have right now. Things will be brighter tomorrow and someday, that _someone_ your heart truly seeks will come your way."

"You're cruel, Suoh-san."

Tamaki apologized once more. Kanoya couldn't bring herself to hate Tamaki because she saw his pained expression. And even if what he said were true, this man before her had been nothing but kind to her.

"She must be really special—Fujioka-kun, that is."

"Suoh-san, thank you." And she parted ways with Tamaki.

****** *** ******

Hikaru caught up to Haruhi just outside the amusement park entrance.

"Haruhi." He called softly to the girl whose back was turned to him.

Haruhi whirled around and lunged herself at him.

"It…h-hurts. It hurts so much!"

Hikaru held a sobbing Haruhi in his arms. He wanted to say words of comfort but he knew that nothing he'd say would soothe her aching heart.

****** *** ******

When Tamaki saw Hikaru run after Haruhi, he felt a pang in his chest. He understood the pained expression Hikaru once wore, why he sympathized with "Bossa Nova-kun", and why at this very moment he was searching for Haruhi.

_What are you afraid of Tamaki?_

Kyouya had asked that question, and there was only one answer.

Tamaki found Haruhi just outside the amusement park…alone. Hikaru left her on the pretext that he was going to get Kaoru and then bring her home; but he left her in order to call Tamaki and tell him where Haruhi was.

"Haruhi." Tamaki held her in a tight embrace. "I love you."

There was no doubt in Haruhi's mind that he spoke the truth.

"I am not asking that you give me an answer right now—only that you allow me to stay by your side."

"Tamaki senpai." Haruhi pulled from the embrace, laid her hand upon Tamaki's face, and tenderly looked into his warm sapphire eyes. "Then let me also stay by your side."

***** *** *****

"Are you all right?" asked Kaoru of his twin.

"I'm fine." Hikaru wiped his tears off the sleeve of his shirt. "Who am I kidding? I'm not fine." His tears continued to fall. "I'm not fine, Kaoru."

Kyouya knew that when he decided on this course of action hearts would be broken. There was no way around it. Even though he had predicted the outcome correctly there was still the slightest chance that it could have gone the other way. Kyouya had been the villain in this story and he accepted that fact.

When everything had settled down, Kyouya and the rest joined Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Everyone…is here?" Tamaki just realized that he was followed the entire afternoon. He also realized that the pranks were…

"YOU EVIL TWINS! Do you know the hell you put me through—"

"Serves you right, Tono," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, Tono, because you're such an idiot!" Hikaru added.

"Hikaru."

"Eh? Stop looking at me like that," Hikaru admonished Tamaki. "Your face reminds me that I lost to an i—…to a better man."

"So, I guess this means you're not leaving the host club?" Kyouya asked Tamaki.

"Kyouya…"

"Wait a minute, Kyouya senpai," butted in Hikaru. "You didn't mention Tono leaving the host club."

"I didn't think it was important."

"Not important! You're so mean!" cried out the twins.

"Before I forget, Tamaki, in the next club activity you'll be wearing nothing as payback for making me return the book to Haruhi."

Tamaki had gone red to his roots. "EH?!? YOU CAN'T!"

"Tama-chan in the nude! Tama-chan…" chanted Hunny.

"I WON'T! KYOUYA!"

But Kyouya wasn't listening. Kyouya caught Haruhi smiling at him before joining the others in teasing Tamaki.

"That's it, then. This has been a long day." Kyouya let out a sigh.

"Why did you go through all this trouble, Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked.

"If I didn't, we would have lost our customers. Our profits are dwindling. And frankly I have invested too much in Tamaki's pet project just to let it go to waste." And he left in the direction of the parking lot.

"Kyo-chan is a great friend, isn't he, Takashi?"

"Ah," replied Mori. "If we hadn't seen that piece of paper, we might have believed him."

"Even without Tama-chan, Kyo-chan was able to increase the club's profits. We even have more customers now."

***** *** *****

The figure clad in men's clothes passed by Kyouya on his way to the parking lot.

"Well-played, Ohtori-kun."

Kyouya stopped and addressed the one who just spoke. "I just reminded him of what he values the most, Kousaka-san. He understands that decisions are not easy to make—that sacrifices may be necessary. But Tamaki is Tamaki before he is a Suoh. And because of that fact, he can do even greater things as a Suoh successor."

"If you hadn't interfered, would he have chosen the same path?"

"You have been following him around for some time now; I believe you know the answer to that question."

Kyouya faced Kousaka and gave her a genuine smile. "Good night then, Kousaka-san." And Kyouya disappeared into the night.


End file.
